halolegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
RP: Fallen Heroes
{|width="100%" style="background:transparent;" |valign="top" width="50%" style="background:black; border: 2px solid silver; padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 1em"| UNSC Situation Report 0500 Hours, July 30th, 2532 Planet Harmony, Geneva Troy was just glassed. Almost all of the 3 dozen Naval ships there perished. All surviving UNSC personal and all surviving civilians retreated here, along with Atlanta. This is our last stand here. Our back is against the wall. We have no more nearby systems to fall back to. Our choices are simple: fight or flee. Fleeing is out of the question, as almost all of our ships are damaged and probably could not jump again without a few week in drydock. There are no other choice. -Admiral (Acting) James Ruban, UNSC Navy UNSC Force Composition (In overall command of Admiral (Acting) James Ruban Survivors of Taskforce Atlanta *1 Baltimore-class Light Cruiser **UNSC Atlanta *2 Fletcher-class Destroyer **UNSC Mahan **UNSC Walker Various ships in defense of Harmony *1 Wellington-class Destroyer **UNSC Super-Bad *6 Frigates (of various classes) **UNSC Argis **UNSC Kidd **UNSC Simpson **UNSC Prigle **UNSC Dorito **UNSC Nova Celestia *4 Golf-Class Corvettes **UNSC Napoleon **UNSC Jack Daniels **UNSC Budweiser **UNSC George Dickel *1 Invisible-class Prowler **UNSC Monitor *53 Civilian Ships (of various classes) Battlegroup Normandy (NAVSPECWAR Taskforce) *1 Marathon-class Cruiser **UNSC Normandy *1 Harvest-class Destroyer **UNSC Southampton *3 Apocalypse-class Frigates **UNSC Commonwealth **UNSC Havre de Grace **UNSC Traverse *1 Regulation-class Destroyer **UNSC Minkowski Survivors of the Former Troy Defense Force (All but 2 destroyed from battle) *1 Marathon-Class Crusier **[[UNSC Have Blue|UNSC Have Blue]] *1 Pensacola- Class Light Destroyer **UNSC Dusk's Arrival UNSCRF 12th Fleet Auxiliary *1 Torpedo-class Escort Destroyer **UNSC Booth *1 Dunedin-class Fleet Tug **UNSC Dunedin *1 Neosho-class Fleet Oiler **UNSC Santee *1 Cimarron-class Ammunition Transport **UNSC Cimarron Covenant Combat Report Dawn, 9th Age of Reclamation Fleet of Valiant Purpose; Planet Troy, Post-Glassing To the High Prophet of Truth, We have concluded our mission here and will pursue the humans to the planet they call '''Harmony'. Our soldiers are returning to the fleet and repairs are nearing completion. The humans will have no where to run. Their numbers thin and their spirits fall. We will easily overtake them. I will send an update when we have begun our attack on the humans once again.'' >>>Fleet Commander 'Novumee Covenant Force Composition *1 Assault Carrier **Shadow Frost *23 CCS-class Cruisers *13 Destroyers *7 Frigates Participants SPARTAN-118 *Name: Commander James Ruban **Role: Captain of UNSC Atlanta; Admiral (Acting) in charge of the Defence of Harmoy. **Other Information: Took command of the Taskforce Atlanta and the UNSC Atlanta when it got hit with a Plasma torpedo around Troy. Only Atlanta, UNSC Walker and UNSC Mahan escaped Troy. He currently commands the UNSC Defense of Troy. Snapatchu *Name: Commander 'Novumee **Role: Assault Force Commander **Other Information: Commander of the Fleet of Valiant Purpose, 'Novumee ordered the glassing of Troy. He is a fierce warrior and will defend his troops with honor and devotion. *Name: Ultra; 'Sindarii **Role: Boarding and Ground Assault Commander **Other Information: An Elite who defines a victory as a battle in which he slaughters human opponents. *Name: Stealth; 'Amanee **Role: Assassin/Defender of 'Novumee **Other Information: Personal Guard of Commander 'Novumee, 'Amanee knows when to fight and when to be silent. His skill in the use of Active Camouflage has made him a very deadly assassin. *Name: Captain Jean Alexandria **Role: Captain of the UNSC Nova Celestia **Other information: Originally supposed to defend troy, a faulty slipspace drive caused her and her ship to make repairs at Harmony. Regal One Four *Name: Rachel "Rach" Hemingway. **Rank: Lance Corporal. **Age: 29. **Affiliation: NAVSPECWAR. **Role: Marksman. **Equipment: M44 Sniper Rifle System, M7S Caseless Submachine Gun, Combat Knife *Name: Jonathan "Heatbreak" Hart. **Rank: Corporal. **Age: 32. **Affiliation: NAVSPECWAR. **Role: Marksman. **Equipment: BR55SF SR Battle Rifle variant, Longrange Spotting Scope, M6D Personal Defense Weapon System, Combat Knife. *Name: Melanie Carter. **Rank: Rear Admiral Lower Half. **Age: 39. **Affiliation: UNSC Navy. **Role: Commander of the UNSC Normandy. **Equipment: M6D Personal Defense Weapon System. Meat and Taters *Name: Sean Smith. **Rank: ODST. **Age: 26. **Affiliation: UNSC. **Role: Special Infantry. **Equipment: ODST armor, MA5C Assault Rifle, M7/Caseless Submachine Gun, Combat Knife. *Name: Darsa 'Javanee. **Rank: Minor. **Age: 31. **Affiliation: Covenant. **Role: Standard Infantry. **Equipment: Minor Combat Armor, Two Plasma Rifles, Plasma Pistol, Energy Cutlass. SheWhoKnows *Name: Eve Staleko **Rank: Ship Commander, UNSC Have Blue **Age: 24 **Affiliation: UNSC **Role: Ground and fleet support. **Equipment: Specialized Commando armor, M6G Pistol, M90 CAWS Liu Bang *Name: Zhu Jun **Rank:ODST **Age:30 **Affiliation:UNSC **Role: Special infantry **Equipment: ODST Armor,Sniper Rifle,SMG EliteMaster117 *Name: James Gray **Affiliation: United Nations Space Command **Role: Part of the 722nd "Mudjumper" Squad. **Other Information: Corporal at the time, specializes in CQB. **Equipment: Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Armor, M90 Shotgun, M6D Pistol *Name: Avery Lewis **Rank: Captain **Age: 51 **Affiliation: UNSC **Role: Leader of the 722nd "Mudjumper Squad **Equipment: ODST Armor, Sniper Rifle, SMG, M6D Pistol, M19 SSM Rocket Launcher *Name: Telc 'Onasiee **Affiliation: The Covenant **Rank: Fleetmaster **Role: Commanding officer of Silver Guard **Equipment: Assault Armor, hundreds of weapons, CCS-class Cruiser, The Relevant, Phantom Dropship, Unyielding Glorification **Other Info: Is the most disobiedient, rebellious Elite. But a helluva good fighter. Tyrone111 *Name: Thel 'Scythor **Rank: Arbiter **Affiliation: Covenant **Role: Professional Field, Ship and Fleet operator. Assistant commander beside Commander Novumee. **Equipment: Arbiter Armor, Elite Personal Energy Shield, Active Camouflage, Integrated Armor Flashlight **Other Information: He was sent on a mission by the Prophet of Artifice to help Truth's, Mercy's and Regret's fleets. And even though he is very young (due to his early gradation from Iruiru), he is still very skilled. *Name: Tyrone-111 **Rank: Master Chief Petty Officer **Affiliation: UNSC **Role: Field Operative and commanding consultant **Equipment: Mark IV Spartan Armor **Other Information: He is held in Commander Staleko's ship frozen in a cryo-tube Blamm *Name: Mikhail Tokarev **Rank: Sergeant **Age 28 **Affiliation: UNSC **Role: Orbital Drop Shock Trooper **Equipment: ODST body Suit, RAR-101 ICWS, MA5B ICSW, M7S **Other Information: Working with an ONI Agent on a classified mission Baracuss *Name: Baracuss Antairious **Rank: Honor Guard (Durring this time) **Age: 26 **Affiliation: Covenant **Role: Elite Honor Guardsman **Equipment: Honor Guard-Class Combat Harness, Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword, Type-25 Plasma Dispersion Rifle **Other Information: Assigned to the Fleet of Valiant Purpose durring the attack on Harmony. SPARTAN Rogue 177 *Name: Rogue 177 **Rank: Third Class Petty Officer **Age: 16 **Affiliation: United Nation Space Corp **Role: SPARTAN Rogue **Equipment: Shotgun, Magnum, Mark V.V armor **Other Information: SPARTAN Rogues are more advanced that usual SPARTANs because the Rogues are the test subjects for the next SPARTANs. Usually more Rogues die in the augmentation proccess than usual SPARTANs. Rules *This is an RP of the Halo Universe. Any references to any other games will be removed. *You must be a member and signed in to be involved *"Mah Speelingz is awzsomes!". No, it isn't. Okay, use good Grammarz because it got seriously annoying to everyone when you don't understand a word of whats being said. Seriously. *Please keep swearing down. 'Halo' is a 'M' rated game so swearing is permitted. Just keep it down. *What ever SPARTAN-118 says, goes. After all, he is the person in charge of this. *No additional UNSC ships may arrive. All the UNSC ship to be involved are already in theater. *Additional Covenant ships may arrive from else where. However, not until much later in the RP. *Please don't God-mod your characters. You caracters are only their race and get tired, hurt, and can die. *Repairs to Ships take Days to weeks. Not seconds. *No NOVAs are in system, so don't involve any. *No glassing the planet. Period. For the Relics will be destroyed, then. *''THE RP STARTED ON JUNE 16TH, 2009!'' *The RP has Started! *Up until the Covenant attack, you can join the RP. After that, though, it gets too complex for good character development, so you can't join after then. *''You Can Join the RP, until otherwise specified by the above notice, or by further updated notices.'' *Use of weapons created after 2535 is not permitted in this RP. *For more info regarding this RP, please join the #Halo-Legends IRC Channel and ask 'S-118' for info. Roleplay Act I 01 0845 Hours, August 2nd, 2532 Interplanetary Space, near Planet Harmony Admiral (Acting) James Ruban stared out of the main viewport of the Baltimore-class Light Cruiser UNSC ‘’Atlanta’’, lost in memories. Only two and a half weeks before, he had been back in orbit of the factory planet Troy, as the Executive Officer (XO) of the ‘’Atlanta’’. The‘’Atlanta’’ had lost its bridge from a Pulse laser. The only reason that Ruban was not on the Bridge was that Ruban was in the Head at the time of the Pulse laser strike. They had had 30 ships (a Heavy Cruiser, 2 Light Cruisers, 11 Destroyers, 15 Frigates and 2 Prowlers), a refit station, and two orbital defense guns (also known as “Super MAC Stations” defending the vital factory portions of the planet. When the Covenant slipped insystem, with 40 ships, the UNSC ships detonated all of their Nukes, along with most Archer Missiles. They knocked out 8 ships, 20% of the enemy’s force, but it wasn’t enough. Not by a long shot. The UNSC ships then engaged, firing their Magnetic Accelerator Cannons (MACs) and Archers, while the two “Super MAC” knocked out the bigger vessels. The UNSC lost 16 ships in their charge and almost all of the fighters, but bought down another 11 Covenant vessels (due to the “Super MAC” Stations and SHIVA nukes). At this point, Admiral Jacobson ordered a fallback to the other side of the planets moon; Odysseus I. Ruban remembered that this is where everything went wrong. The ships regrouped there and rearmed from the Refit Station hidden there. When the UNSC fleet emerged on the other side of the moon, to the other side of the planet, it was already too late. During the half hour the UNSC ships took to orbit the moon, the Covenant had vaporized the Orbital Defense Guns and begun glassing. A few civilian ships managed to escape, but, still, 15 Million were slaughtered. At this point, it was too late for the UNSC ships to escape, to transition into the mysterious realm of “Slipspace”, as it was called. The UNSC fleet accelerated and prepared for another run on the Covenant glassing Fleet. The lead UNSC ships opened fire with their MAC guns-and were vaporized for their trouble with a Plasma Torpedo. It was a complete massacre. Every UNSC ship was damaged, all but 3 critically enough to abandon ship. The UNSC ships Atlanta , Walker, and Mahan were picked up as many survivors as they should, before transitioning to Slipspace. The damaged ships slipped outwards in a random trajectory, until stopping and slipping to Troy for emergency repairs. Ruban looked around at the hastily-repaired Bridge. Freeze-dried blood still stained the Captain’s console. As the senior surviving officer, Ruban took over command of the surviving ships and also took command of the Defense of Troy. However, another Admiral, an Admiral Carter, had slipped insystem with Battlegroup Normandy. He wondered He moved on from that topic, and made sure the 8 Batteries of M187 Self-Propelled Howitzers were in position, camouflaged and prepared for Ground-to-Space bombardment. He knew that a Battery of M187 SPH’s were more then capable of knocking out ships in Orbit in a few Slavos with Hyper-dense, 84-Inch Projectiles. He had all available ground forces deployed on the ground, in defendable positions, and ODSTs were aboard their respective ships, ready to drop in a minutes notice. And his Secret Weapons were also ready to be deployed. Ruban decided that all was ready for a Battle against the Covenant, who were surely coming. He hoped that the ground forces, planetside, actually had a chance, once the UNSC Ships fell. Otherwise, he had condemned all his Marines to die. M187 Self-Propelled Howitzer 02 The UNSC Have Blue entered orbit over Harmony, its battered and beaten titanium exterior glistening as it exited SlipSpace. It was originally part of a reinforcing fleet that had set out for Troy, but they were ambushed by the Covenant and the fleet was destroyed, slowly but surely. The Blue and her escort, a single Light Destroyer, had been lucky enogh to escape. "Staus report." said Commander Staleko. "Engines are offline, the reactor is leaking, but we can fix that." said the Engineering chief. The ships viewport came to life, as the battle-plating slid off and the entire colony, Harmony, could be seen. "Wow. This place is ready for a fight." said the commander. "How are the main weapons ?" she asked. "Up and running, ready to fire, on demand." said the chief once more. "Good." ---- 4 HOURS LATER ---- "Commander, contact coming out of SlipSpace." said several of the crew at once. "Ready the SHIVA class warheads, any Covenant that come through blast them immediately." The massive SlipSpace hole widened, and a Phoenix-class Colony Ship blazed through, heading straight for an orbital MAC station. Its momentum would make it unable to stop. It had to be carrying thousand's of Troy's civilians. 03 Commander 'Novumee, a battle hardened Elite in his time stood on the bridge of the Shadow Frost; a covenant Assault Carrier that had not only assisted in the glassing of Troy, but had destroyed several human ships on it's own. Looking at a holograph projecting the planet and all covenant craft both those orbiting it and those returning from its surface. While the humans suffered a great defeat, the covenant took little damage at all. But what little damage there was, it was well placed. One lucky marathon cruiser got a shot off the gravity lift of the Frost. The grav lift is left inoperable and irreparable without returning to a refit station. This troubled 'Novumee. He required the grav lift for the ground assault of his next target but could not keep the Hierarchs waiting. It seems he will have to use the slow way, carrying everything by phantom and spirit dropships. 'Novumee walked over to his gravity chair. It was covered in forerunner symbols, something he cherished all his commanding years. He looked at it carefully, thinking whether or not he should send it the the prophets as a token of gratitude for his position. Just before he was about to decide, his ground commander; the Ultra named 'Sindarii arrived on the bridge. ---- 'Sindarii walked carelessly onto the bridge, his commander standing beside his chair looking at him coming in. 'Sindarii had much complaints to address to 'Novumee mainly about the order 'Novumee gave which kept 'Sindarii from killing the human prisoner brought back from battle. 'Novumee being a tactician had wanted the prisoner for interrogation, but 'Sindarii having wanted to completely massacre the humans was enraged. "Why didn't you let me kill the human?!" 'Sindarii roared. 'Novumee watched the Elite carefully. "We both have a duty! And that is the extermination of the humans!" 'Sindarii argued. "True." 'Novumee replied. "But these matters must be carried out with precision." He finished. 'Sindarii began to deepen his rage. "All humans MUST be killed. And if you are not willing to give the order yourself, then you are a Heretic!" 'Sindarii yelled. 'Sindarii pulled out his energy sword and began to lung at the commander. As he neared closer and closer, he is stopped by an energy sword in front his his own neck. From nowhere a Stealth Elite appeared from his active camouflage, holding the sword to 'Sindarii's neck. ---- The Stealth Elite; Aedor 'Amanee, was the greatest of the Stealth Elites of the fleet and also 'Novumee's personal body guard. Only in times of threat does 'Amanee deactivate his active camo. 'Amanee just stood there holding the blade so close to the Ultra's neck, saying nothing at all. 'Novumee walked over to 'Sindarii. "Your experienced 'Sindarii, but failing to identify a Stealth Elite could have been your downfall. Your treachery will be dealt with. However, due to our need for your particular services to our cause, I am placing you on the boarding crews. Be prepared to launch when we enter the human system." 'Novumee ordered 'Sindarii. 'Sindarii huffed and walked off the bridge after 'Amanee pulled his blade away. "My thanks 'Amanee. Even I did not realize you were in here. I suppose you expertise would work greatly in combat against the humans would it not?" 'Novumee said. "My expertise works greatly wherever I am needed." 'Amanee replied. He walked over to the door. "Your next battle with the humans... We will see 'Sindarii's end by my hand or theirs. It doesn't matter. He treats everyone around him with little to no respect. He kills humans like it is a sport. His very existence as an elite is dis-honoring." 'Amanee finished. He then activated his camo and left the room. ---- "Bridge to engineering, what's happening with the slipspace drive?" Captain Alexandria of the UNSC Nova Celestia asked over the ships intercom system. "It's still inoperative ma'am. We need more time." A man replied with metallic sounds in the background. "This won't help us in the fight..." Alexandria said to herself. She stood up from her chair on the bridge and began walking to the docking bay. Along the way engineers ran past her carrying equipment in their arms. She stopped at a window and looked out at the dock her ship was stationed at. Across the way, two other ships are docked. Both of them being colonial transports, and both being unloaded of passengers. Below on the ground, an SPH was moving into position. Several pelican dropships took off nearby and headed south. Almost everywhere you looked a military unit of some kind was moving about. Alexandria continued on through the ship, often looking through doorways to see what was happening. Her ship was fresh out of manufacturer, but was given a faulty slipspace drive by mistake. It is because of this that the Celestia never made it to Troy for the defense. Instead they made their heading for the planet Harmony, a place they could get the drive fixed. And now she must get her ship combat ready, as the Covenant are soon to come... 04 The Have Blue blazed forward, ramming the the colony ship on a specific trajectory. The massive colony ship moved to the side, and out into space. Damage was light on the Phoenix-class, but the Have Blue had suffered alot. "Great." said Capatain Staleko, wiping some blood from her forhead. It was worth it, hurt a few, save alot. 05 James looked at his squad. He was nervous, as this was going to be a hot drop. He pinned the picture of his wife on the left side of the HEV, right next to the left video feeder. He looked at here, and then sat down in his HEV. The UNSC Argis was preparing to drop the soldiers. James got up, and walked to the CO of the squad, Avery Lewis. Avery looked at him, Avery asked, "Nervous, boy?", James looked at him, "Yeah, sir. I wish my wife, my newborn kid, and my entire family was here to watch me drop. Never been dropped out of the new type of HEV before." Avery furrowed his eyebrows. "You nervous because of that, kid?" James looked up, "No sir, I'm not. My wife just had a baby, and I haven't seen him yet. She named him Alex, but I plan to call him Lex." Avery just said, "Well boy, your leave is after this, maybe you can visit them. I'll be in my pod, if you need me." And then Avery walked off. 06 The Covenant Frigate Unyielding Revenge dropped out of Slipspace, 100,000,000 miles off from Harmony. The Shipmaster, Fono 'Rannahee, gazed at the screen showing the planet and the obviously-hastily made Orbital Defences. His Frigate could overwhelm the Defences of this Planet alone. He decided to attack and cripple the Orbital Defences before messaging back to the Fleet. "Launch fighters and move to engage the Human vermin! Charge Plasma lines!", 'Rannahee ordered. ---- The UNSC ''Atlanta'' "Unidentified Incoming contact!", the Navigator shouted, bolting to his post. "Battlestation!", James Ruban shouted. Crew members dashed around, getting ready for enemy contact. "Whats the contact, Nav?", Ruban Ordered. The Navigator responded quickly and crisply. "Sir, its a Covenant Vessel. Its not that big, Sir. Not big enough to wipe out the entire fleet, sir...at least, for now-". The Communications Officer interupted. "Sir, the reast of the fleet is awaiting orders. What do we do?, Sir?" 07 Awaiting his next mission of suicide, the famous warrior and commander, Thel 'Scythor, was walking through the long corridors of Able Album. He wandered for several hours, thinking about what his mission would be. He was then stopped by two Honor Guards. "Artifice would like to see you know", one of them said, "Thank you, brother. Take me to him", Scythor said. Once he entered the council room, where he would recieve his missions and assignments, he was confused. Instead of having the room full of council men, there was only Artifice, and his trusty Honor Guardsmen. "What's going on? Where are the others?" Scythor asked, "You have a new assignment!" Artifice replied. "Your new mission will take you back to your previous lords-," "Truth? Regret? And Mercy? Why must I return there?" Scythor interrupted. "Calm down, Calm down", Artifice said, "You are going to assist their fleets with an ongoing project. You will be sent to Commander 'Novumee's ship for your mission briefing. Grab your arsenal and head to the Northern loading dock. Their will be a Phantom ready for you their." And so the rushed to the dock. 08 Commander 'Novumee sat in his chair staring at the multiple screens across the room. The screens were light in a glorious blue and showed the fleet of which he commanded. His hands were folded and under his chin holding his head up. One of his guards walked beside him. "Are you alright commander?" he asked. 'Novumee continued staring at the screens. "Look. Look at the it. Tell me what you see." 'Novumee replied. The Elite looked at the screens. "I see a mighty fleet ready to move on your command sir." The Elite replied. "This mighty fleet... Do you know what makes this fleet mighty?" 'Novumee asks. "Our weapons easily defeats the humans. None can stop us." The Elite said triumphantly. 'Novumee stood up. "The might of a fleet is not defined by firepower, no. But by the soldiers who fight for it and with it. Soldiers who know what we are fighting for, and what we are dying for. Without those soldiers, this fleet would be as useful as an asteroid on an endless trajectory." 'Novumee walked over to his guards who remained in a straight line and silent. "Soldiers such us these." Novumee announced. 'Novumme looked around. "A soldier endures. A soldier follows orders to the letter. A soldier never gives up." The Elite looked down. "The prophets have assigned a certain Elite to this fleet. When he arrives, we can continue our conquest." 'Novumee said. ---- "Captain, we have a shipment coming in. I think you should take a look at it." an engineer said approaching her. Alexandria turned. "What is it?" she asked. "You should look for yourself ma'am." Alexandria looked confused by agreed to follow. They walked down several corridors of the ship. Many engineers and marines were still hard at work getting the ship ready. As they approached the docking bay, they saw a large crate in the center of it surrounded by thousands of the usual crates. "What in the-" she said aloud. She circled it for a while before finally stopping in front of it. "Open it". she ordered. -- 09 "Commander! Friendly artillery is approaching, permission to open the landing dock", a ship operator said from across the room, "Granted. What is their business here? Is he here?" Novumee asked, "Yes, Commander. It's him!" Novumee stood up out of his chair, and stood in front of one of his camera screens. He switched the view from the amory to the Eastern landing dock, there he saw a single, heavily armed and loaded Phantom enter and land in the middle of the dock. He then watched as four guards stood by the side cargo door. Due to the freezing cold temperatures, the Phantom had to release steam to melt the ice. Once the doors were thawed, they opened revealing a single troop, an Elite. This Elite was sporting the traditional Arbiter armor. On his back was a sack full of equipment and weapons. "He's finally here! Now this fleet will have two masterminds!" Novumee announced. The Elite warrior walked out of the Phantom, his name was Thel 'Scythor, a well known commander and field operative. "May I take your sack Arbiter?" a guard said, quite nervously. "No thank you, brother. And you don't need to be so inferior, relax. I'm not that different from you", Scythor said to the guard. He then took a look around his new commanding post. He spotted a camera, assuming his fellow commander was watching him from the other side, he nodded. Novumee then sat in his chair, then told the operators to notify the guards that it is time to bring Scythor in. "Let this war finally begin!" Novumee said to himself. Tyrone Nobody is normal. I'm living proof! 10 "All ahead flank", Admiral Ruban ordered. He watched through the view screen at the Covenant Frigate as it drew nearer. "Bring us around to face the target. Light up auxiliary reactors, Charge MAC Cannons, release the safety locks on them, and arm Archer Missile pods A1 through C4," Ruban ordered additionally. The Frigate had moved closer in the last 10 minutes. It had stood off a million miles for a hour before that. Ruban knew from experience that he was probing, attempting to get a reaction from him. Well, he knew what to do. "MAC Charge?" Ruban asked Lieutenant Rodgers, who replied "62 percent, sir...they''ll be charged in another 30 seconds." Ruban nodded. Two MAC Cannons in his Light Crusier's prow ought to be enough to weaken and collapse the shields of the Covvie Frigate....hopefully.'' "Give me a firing solution, where the first MAC slug gets to the target as the Archer missiles do, and the second MAC slug is fired just as they impact." He sat in his command chair, waiting for a couple of seconds, listening to the furious typing of various bridge crew. They all looked so calm...He wondered how they could all look so calm, as innerly, he was terrified. This Frigate was still more then a match for his Light Frigate. "Sir," Rodgers reported. "Firing solution inputted...ready on your command, sir." "Give me a range check, and a five second countdown before firing Archers, and fire MACs when the fireing solution says to..." Ruban ordered. "Sir, range of target is 54,000 miles." Ruban switched to the trailing Camera, to look at his ship from the rear. He watched as Archer Missiles were fired, and heard the "whoomp"s as each pod was launched. He watched the vapor trails crystallize, and the missles themselves get smaller. "MAC Firing now, Sir!" He heard the ringing noise as the MAC was fired, but he wondered what the hell the noise was from. Such a powerful weapon, making a ringing sound... "Sir! Target just fired Torps at us! We have one inc-make that two incoming now!", Roders reported shakily. Oh, he was scared now, wasn't he? "Fire the Second MAC and lets get the hell outta here!" Ruban ordered. "Bring us about to 132 by 330. Red line the reactors, and route all unessential power to the engines. "Sir, Target has been hit! It...the shields are down! Archer missiles impacting now...shes slipped away, sir!", Rodgers reported. "Damn...send a message to all UNSC ships insystem. Maximum alert. Charge MAC guns and prepare for battle. Its only a matter of time." It always came down to time 11 "I see that the Prophets weren't kidding. Greetings Arbiter!" Novumee said, "I see you brought some supplies?" "Courtesy of the Prophets, commander", Scythor replied, "As we speak, they are sending in a few Phantoms full of heavy artillery." Even though most Elites honored Scythor to the point where they couldn't stand, Scythor himself was very nervous to meet the Commander Novumee, one of the Prophets' most popular soldier. "Your ship is in fine condition I see, heavily armed and full of brave troops." Scythor pointed out. "Yes, they should be greatly rewarded for their noble actions, it takes a true warrior to even accept this task on their own will." Novumee said. Scythor walked forward and looked into the multiple commanding screens, "You have a well fitted armory, a 'meets standards' medical office and rehabilitation center. And you have dependable troops who are willing to sacrifice themselves on this suicidal mission." Scythor sighs, "You know, a lot of blood will spill during this battle. Is your fleet ready? I'm assuming that it is ready to destroy the humans on demand?" "Well, I was notified that it was ready, but I heard that the data was misread, but my second hand consultant has all of the correct data with him." Novumee said. "I will find him then", Scythor replied. He looks at a corner of the commanding room and dashes at it while releasing his Energy Sword. A Stealth Elite reveals himself and deploys his Energy Sword, thus making the two blades hit each other. "Who are you and why are you watching me?" Scythor interrogated the spy. "Arbiter! That is my consultant, Aedor 'Amanee . How could you see him?" Novumee asked. "The time I've spent in Able Album has made me more sensitive of my surroundings. Spotting a stealth isn't even a task for me anymore", Scythor releases his fellow Elite from the corner, "Sorry, brother. It's my militant reflexes." Amanee turns and walks away without a sound, and activates his camouflage while doing so. Scythor looked at Novumee "I'm sorry, brother. I couldn't help myself-", "No worries, he would have done the same if he were in your position. Let me lead you to your bunker" Novumee insisted. Novume led Scythor through the halls of the ship, discussing strategy plans while they were walking. "I made sure that you got one of the good bunkers, but this is all that we had. It isn't much, but it'll have to do", Novumee said, "My apologies." "No, don't apologize", Scythor said, "But I must admit that I won't spend much time within this binker, I'll most likely stay up planning." "well, when you come up with a plan, you tell me and we'll work it over", Novumee said, then started back towards the commanding room. Tyrone Nobody is normal. I'm living proof! 12 A lone Honor Guard strolled through the Assault Carrier's halls, nodding respectfully to each member of the Covenant he passed, even the Unggoy troops. On his right hip hung a Type-1 Energy Sword; On his left, a Type-25 Plasma Rifle. His neck ached from the large Headdress that all Honor Guards wear, and his arms felt heavy under the Shoulder plates of similar a design. He disliked the armor to an extreme, however, it was a great honor to be one of the Prophets' noble defenders. The Guardsman's name, Baracuss Antairious, was beginning to reach the ears of all members of the Covenant. Antairious' swordsman skills were among the greatest in the Sangheili Ranks, and for this reason, the Prophets immediately granted him the Rank of Honor Guardsman. As Antairious turned a corner, he quickly stepped to the side and bowed to his Fleet Master and his respected guest. The Honor Guard had heard of the Arbiter in Covenant Legends, but never had he seen one of the Legendary warriors in person. It gave him even more pleasure to serve the Covenant. 13 "Hello Antairious, what news do you bring us?" Novumee asked. "We have spotted some activity on the planet Harmony, the humans are constructing heavy weapons. I'm afraid that they now have the power cut through our ships." Antairious said. "Have my extra Phantoms arrived? They hold heavy artillery vital to this match." Scythor asked. "Not yet commander, though they are detected on the radar. They should be here in a few days" Antairious replied. "Well then. Brother, can you do me a favor?" Scythor asks. "Yes commander?" "Gather all of the Honor Guards, when the battle starts, I want all of them to be on the field with me. Bring them to the armory. I have some gifts for them there." Antairious leaves and rushes down the halls, "What are you going to give them?" Novumee asked, "Well, my knowledge of the ranking system is very high, I know that only skilled warriors are to become Honor Guards, and by powers invested in me, due to my current rank. I am going to make them field officers." Scythor walks out of the commanding room and heads down the halls. Tyrone Nobody is normal. I'm living proof! 14 This is Fleet Commander 'Onasiee. I have located Antairious. The Phantom arrived. "Baracuss! Can you hear me? This is Fleetmaster Celt 'Onasiee. Baracuss Antairious?" The door opened, and Antatious rushed by. "Honor Guard Antairious! Get back here!" The Fleetmaster in white armor of an Assault Elite walked towards Baracuss. "Damned to those limitations!", he had said, and the Prophets had made an exception. And now he was chasing Baracuss. "I have direct orders! We need too-" It was no use, Baracuss was running too fast. 15 "Commander! The Covenant are sending ships towards our rear, are we to assume that this is a flank?" a ship operator said, "What battle strayegy are we to use against this?" Commander Eve Staleko walked towards the commanding screens and viewed the soon to be attack take place, "Our ships are still not ready, well not enough that is. We need somebody who can operate one of them without dying. I know only one operative who can do that." "You aren't saying-" "Yes, wake him up, give him a weapon, then pray" "Attention, prepare all needed materials for one soldier. We are waking up 111", the operator said into a microphone. "A-are you sure? Is it the right time-" "Hood gave him to us knowing I would wake him, now do it!" Commander Staleko ordered. She then walked away, back into her commanding chair, "Lets see what the Covenant do now, against Tyrone!" Tyrone Nobody is normal. I'm living proof! Act Overview The UNSC and Covenant forces are mobilized. The UNSC damaged a single Frigate, and lost no ships. The Harmony Defense Force has set up defensive positions, and all 6 Super MAC stations are functioning at peak capacity and the evacuation of Civilians is well under way. However, the UNSC still has no idea of the odds it is facing and no reinforcements for at least 2 months. The Covenant have poor intel on the UNSC forces. However, they outnumber the UNSC, and are more effective in combat. Act II 16 "Attention all troops. We are approaching the planet Harmony. Ready all weapons and artillary", said the intercom. Thel 'Scythor walked into the armory where he would meet all of the Elite Honor Guards. As he walked down the halls, Jackals, Grunts and some Hunters rushed towards the armory. Then moments later, Commander Novumee crossed Scythor's path, "I hope you know what your doing with my guardsmen. They should be very skilled and will perform well in battle." "Yes, I know they will. I'm on my way to see them now. There we will go over the battle plans for when we land of the planet surface. I trust you to send in more squads after me and the guards land", Scythor said. "I already put it on the tactical chatter terminal. They should land right after you leave your pods", Novumee replied. Scythor nods and continues towards the armory, where the guardsmen were receiving their equipment. Scythor reaches the armory and discusses the situation with the guardsmen, "You all have been chosen by me to go on a special mission during this battle. If we are successful, the relics the Prophets request will be obtained and we will have on less branch of the Human resistance to deal with. For this mission you all will be given armor that fit's your skills. Some of you will receive Commando, some will have Flight and more. You will notice that these armors aren't based off of rank, but skill so you should feel more comfortable in it. Once we get your harnesses on, you will choose your weaponry and equipment." Scythor points over to a large open door, inside it there are a pair of Hunters getting there Assault Cannons attached. In the armory there were three Phantoms being loaded with cargo. "Once those drop our pods and we hit the ground, we will be outnumbered. So that's why equipment and weaponry choice is important", Scythor said. He then walks towards a tactical chatter terminal and activates it. "STATUS: Nevermind is at rest... Awaken?" the terminal says on the screen, Scythor awakens the Nevermind. "Nevermind, play strategy simulation", Scythor says to the terminal. The terminal screen then projects a hologram of the designated landing area where the squads will land. "As you see here there are some building we may take cover in. We must fight our way into the center of the city. Once then we will have to maintain our position until reinforcements arrive and receive further intel on the situation", Sythor explains, "Our protection will consist of four Hunters, ten Grunts and ten Jackals. We will have to trust them to cover our backs while we move into the city. Understood?" The guardsmen nod as they put on their new armor. "Approaching the planet Harmony. The enemy has been sighted", the intercom said in the armory, "Awaiting orders." "I guess we will have a battle in space before we land", Scythor says to himself, "Lets see what I can do." The Arbiter rushes down the halls towards the commanding room. Tyrone I'm laughing on the surface, but I'm really crying on the inside Category:RP's